Complicated Complots
by RosePetal158
Summary: There's trouble in vampire society. Restlessness brews, a complot is developing - somehow involving a female vampire with mental powers (who could this be?). The Cullens hear about strange things happening in different countries around the world and get involved when people start ending up dead in Seattle, way too close to their territory. !Cullens haven't met Bella (yet...)!
1. Intro: A Shady Meeting

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Welcome in my weird mind. Please take a seat and make yourselves comfortable. Firstly, this is a Twilight fanfic. I tried to keep my summary as vague as I could without actually telling the story. I hope I succeeded and intrigued you. Secondly, I am looking for a better title. I made this one up very quickly, and I'm not entirely satisfied with it. So please help me out here! Thirdly, please review!, I want to know what you think. If I feel really encouraged, I will write. If I write, you will read, and leave reviews (hopefully). If you leave reviews, I will write, and so on, so forth. Anyway, I'm talki- excuse me, writing a too long AN. I will shut up now. Really.**

**Oh, before I forget: ENJOY! (shutting up now... ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be rich. I am not. Therefore, I cannot possibly own Twilight.**

* * *

**A Shady Meeting**

It was raining a lot these days. _Drip, drip, drip_. The water formed puddles on the boardwalk, so you had to watch where you walked if you didn't want to accidentally step in one of them. For her, this wasn't much of a problem. Even though it was late in the evening, she could see perfectly in this dark alley. If there were any onlookers or passersby, they would wonder what such a stunningly beautiful woman was doing in such a dirty place. This was where the prostitutes, drug dealers, etc. were, after all. Not someone who looked and dressed like a model.

None of this, however, could bother her. She had one goal, and one goal only.

"Well hello there, pretty lady! 'S there anything I can help ya with?" A black-haired man was sitting on the porch legs crossed and hands in the pockets of his surprisingly neat grey tuxedo. Not that it really mattered to her.

"Are you Max?" Her voice was soft and tinkling.

The man tried to make out her face in the darkness, failing because of the weakness of his suspicious eyes- compared to hers, anyway. He hesitated for a moment; trusting the wrong person was dangerous in this line of business. But since she knew his work name, she would probably be here for his boss' services. "Yes I am, missy. Do you want any-"

She interrupted him, still talking very softly and came a little closer. He could see her face now.

"No. I want you to call him and give him a message for me. It is urgent."

Max's heart skipped a beat - the woman standing in front of him was breathtaking. She wore a black coat that came to her knees, and he could see a bit of the satin red dress she wore beneath it. Her legs were long and slender, and she wore pair of high heels. Her body was nicely formed- though her coat concealed her and prevented him from seeing just _how_ nice.

She had a nice heart shaped face and cherry red plump lips. Long silver earrings graced her ears. Her glossy dark brown hair fell in thick locks over her shoulders. But one thing stood out: her eyes, framed by thick dark lashes, were bright _red_.

Max almost forgot what she had asked, but then snapped out of his dazed state. Now, normally he would not do this (well… usually ), but the poor man couldn't think straight right now. He took his phone out of his pocket and stuttered. "O-of course, I… I'll call him right now."

Absently dialing his boss' phone number, he almost fell of the porch when he heard his voice come out of the speaker. He sounded angry. "Max. What have I told you about calling me during my work hours? Is this an emergency? If it is not, this time I swear you'll be fired!"

Poor Max paled and stuttered, looking at the woman next to him a bit uncertain. "I- Ye… Yes, I-it _is_ important. " _I think so, at least. Oh please, have some mercy if it is not. _"There is this woman - no, it's not like that, really - who said I had to give you a message from her."

As he talked, he seemed to regain some confidence. The rain started falling faster - _drip, drip, drip_.

"Who is she? What is her name?" The dark skinned man looked at her questioningly. She waited a beat then said: "Tell him my name is Anna Arsenyev."

Max repeated the name. "Anna Arsenyev? Is she really pale with dark hair and red eyes?" There was urgency and a hint of… fear in his boss' voice. Anxious, he answered affirmatively.

"What does she say?" There was outright panic in his voice now. This was very unusual. It seemed as if this Anna was a personal acquaintance of his boss. So why hadn't she gone straight to his office? And why did his boss behave so strange, as if he was truly afraid of something?

The pretty lady - Anna spoke without him having had to repeat the question. "Tell him this; I have booked a reservation in a restaurant here in Seattle bearing my name. I expect him to be there over two hours. This is an emergency. It cannot wait."

The demand was relayed and agreed upon very quickly. Strange. Max stopped the call and turned to the lady to ask what she did to get his boss to agree so easily. However, she had already disappeared.

Very strange, indeed.

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know what you think! (Shut up, you're ruining the mood, Rosie!) I promise I will reply via pm - I shall have to figure out how, but don't worry, I won't let anything explode!.**


	2. Chapter 1: It Is Starting

**Author's note: So I wrote a lot today. And I still need to learn maths and english. I'm gonna be so tired tomorrow... but it was totally worth it. Also: the intro is NOT the beginning of the story...**  
**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, followed or favored this story! And everyone: reviews are my food. please don't let me starve to death. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Victoria would've died a whole lot earlier. In the books, she was a stubborn b**ch and stayed around waaaaay too long for my tastes. So: Twilight is NOT mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It Is Starting**

_Bang!_

The backside of his head banged against my forehead.

_Ouch. Smart move_.

My hands automatically released their grip on his shoulders. Without any support to keep me in my place, I fell off his back on the ground. I was up again within a second, ready to attack again, but he had already turned around. We circled around each other, crouching and looking for a sign of weakness. Neither of us saw an opening, however, so he – because impulsiveness was in his nature- decided to make the first move.

He slowly crept closer and then in burst of speed, he was behind my back. I had seen this move coming and I turned in time to see him jump up to me, his blindingly white teeth bared.

I swiped at his chest, ripping his dirty grey t-shirt, and ducked underneath his outstretched left arm. Then I used my right arm to push him in the mud. The move worked and I sat on his back holding him down.

It was only for a short while, though, because I saw his arms move a tad too late. He pushed himself up and immediately let himself fall on his back – with me still hanging on.

_Splash_.

I cried out as his weight pushed heavily on my chest, forcing the air out of my lungs. Mud could be felt through the back of my light pink blouse and mentally, I cringed.

_That was one of my favorites!_

The blond vampire made full use of his weight to keep me down. He turned around cautiously to make sure I couldn't escape and secured my arms above my head. I struggled a bit, but I knew very well that it was a wasted effort.

_It was over; now I would die…_

"Ha! I won. You owe me a thousand dollars, Isabella!" The man's face was triumphant and smug.

_…of humiliation._

"No way am I going to pay you, Aleksandr! You cheated!" I struggled a bit more, trying to get my arms free. The mud made a squelching sound.

_Ewww… I'll never get this entirely clean!_

"Keep telling yourself that. I drank more and better blood last night; that's not cheating, it's called preparing. Now, would you like to pay in cash? Or perhaps with a check?" He grinned cheekily and his bright red eyes sparkled knowingly. He knew I was thinking about the mud ruining my clothes.

_Bastard_.

"Stop it!" My angry eyes warned him to tread carefully. "Just let me up already."

He disregarded that look entirely and continued to grin stupidly. "You're a sore loser, Bells. Pay up!"  
I snarled and tugged at my arms. "Well, I can't very well pay you when I'm lying. In. The. Mud. Now can I?" His grin widened and he stood up, pulling me with him.

"You know, you almost had me when you climbed on my back. It was a good move." He complimented me while we walked back to the average sized house. "But next time, make sure you're not so easy to shake of."

Aleksandr Petrov was a very… energetic vampire, most of the time. He was also my best friend – that is, when I wasn't mad at him. We had been travelling together for a long time."You know, it's almost time for you to go. It's best if we practice your Russian a little bit more before you leave to Seattle." If you didn't manage to deduce it from his name, Aleksandr was a Russian. During our long time together, I had been helping him improve his English (though he still had a faint accent) and he had been teaching me little bits of Russian. Five years ago, though, I started learning the language in earnest.

I looked around, taking in as much of the surroundings as I garden had flowers everywhere. Daisies formed patches in the grass, bluebells marked the place where the forest started, lilac bushes lined the sides of hedges, and roses decorated the backside of our temporary residence. Magnolia trees spread their pink blossom leafs around, making the entire garden look beautiful.

The sky was a clear powder blue color, and the few clouds that floated there had a purple or pink color, caused by the last few rays of the evening sun. Birds were chirping their last notes before going to sleep together with the other forest animals.  
I had called this wonderful place my home for the past month, but I would be leaving very soon now. A month was actually a pretty long time for nomads like us. We had even hired a house for the duration of our stay, which was highly unusual. Logically, it was time to move on to the next location.

However this time, it would be different. Aleksandr and I would travel separately. I would go to Seattle for a while and after I had taken care of some matters there, I would take a plane to my next destination: Russia.

* * *

**I want to hear everything: what did you think of this chapter? Do you have any questions, suggestions, or something else -tions? Just let me know!**  
**RosePetal158**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long. I was busy with school, busy with life. I thought a lot about where I wanted this story to go. So now, here is the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I. Just. Don't.**

* * *

**Arrival**

My plane arrived around 5 p.m. I wanted to be at my hotel as soon as possible, so I hurried and collected my bags as fast as I could. I almost ran to the exit, gracefully weaving between people. Once outside, I took a deep breath. Sweet, fresh air filled my lungs. Being cramped in a plane full of warm-blooded humans was never easy.

I hailed a cab and gave him the address of my hotel. Then I sat back and relaxed. The cabbie looked at me once in a while through his mirror. I didn't really notice, because I was looking at the scenery flashing by. It had been a while since my last visit to Seattle.

Soon we arrived at my destination. I paid the taxi driver, took my suitcase and walked in. The hotel wasn't 'crème de la crème', but it wasn't shabby-looking either. I checked in and went to my room.

The elevator was particularly slow. By the time it finally stopped on the third floor, I was very annoyed. I stepped out and searched for room 309. After fumbling around with the keycard for a while - cursing when I almost snapped it in a half -, the door opened. I stepped inside and closed it behind me. I sighed.

I placed my suitcase on the large bed and opened it. I would go arrange a meeting with Jenks, hunt and then go to said meeting. I wouldn't have time in between to change into my dark red dress, so I had to do it now.

After I had put on my silver earrings, I took my phone and called a restaurant, _La Bella_.

"I would like a reservation for two. At 9 o'clock, tonight, please."

I was ready to leave now. Time to start my plan. There was no turning back now.

* * *

It started raining halfway through my ride. Luckily enough, I had brought my long black coat. That way, my dress wouldn't be completely ruined. "Stop here." I told the cab driver. "I'll walk the rest of the way." The driver looked at me like I was crazy. After all, I was dry, in a taxi that could drive me anywhere I wanted; yet I chose willingly to walk in the rain. I put on my coat and paid him. I watched him drive off. Then I turned around, pulling my hood over my head, and walked the other way.

The smell of rain was heavenly. It reminded me of my first home. I didn't mind the rain. It was very welcome, in fact. The other people in the street didn't seem to like it though. Heads bowed, hurrying, going into shops; they all tried to avoid getting wet. I remembered that when I was human, I hated the rain too.

I turned left, away from the brightly lit street into a darker side alley. Then I turned right, and left once again. This was a stark difference when compared to the lively street full of shops and people. The small alley was dark; there was almost no lighting. But that didn't matter to me. I could see everything in clear detail: the ratty buildings to my left side, the smoking man looking at me through the grimy window on my right, the filthy boardwalk…

A man in tuxedo sat on a porch. He was who I was looking for.

"Well hello there, pretty lady! 'S there anything I can help ya with?"

I waited a beat. "Are you Max?"

He was alert instantly, trying to see my face. He knew what I was here for. "Yes I am, missy. Do you want any-"

I interrupted him, still coming closer. "No. I want you to call him and give him a message for me. It is urgent." He would know who I was talking about.

I could hear his heart skip a beat, then going faster. _Ah_. He had seen my face. I waited patiently for his reply. "O-of course, I… I'll call him right now."

The man dialed his boss' number. "Max. What have I told you about calling me during my work hours? Is this an emergency? If it is not, this time I swear you'll be fired!"

Max paled and winced. I had a little sympathy for him – meeting someone like me was always unfortunate in _some_ way.

"I- Ye… Yes, I-it is important. " Here, he took a deep breath. "There is this woman - no, it's not like that, really - who said I had to give you a message from her." The rain was positively pouring now. _Nice._

There was a pause on the other side of the line. "Who is she? What's her name?"

Max looked at me questioningly. I had heard the question, of course. "Tell him my name is Anna Arsenyev."

Max repeated my name. "Anna Arsenyev? Is she really pale with dark hair and red eyes?"

The man's voice sounded anxious and afraid._ Smart human_. "What does she say?"

Again, I had heard his question, so I answered immediately. Max was looking a little weirdly at me now, but I ignored him. "Tell him this; I have booked a reservation in a restaurant here in Seattle bearing my name. I expect him to be there over two hours. This is an emergency. It cannot wait." The restaurant obviously didn't have my fake name, but my real one. Jenks would figure that out.

As soon as I heard Jenks agree, I left without looking back. The flight had made me thirsty. Time for a little snack.

* * *

**Next chapter (probably, or else the one after that), Bella is going to meet some Cullens... I'm excited!**

**Let me know what you think! What needs improvement? Please guys, I need your input. And encouragement. ****The review button is right there...**

**RosePetal158**


End file.
